


Worse than the Disease

by HAL1500



Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL1500/pseuds/HAL1500
Summary: Giles has had enough of Anya’s X-rated information dumps. Can he teach her a lesson?What do you think?
Series: HAL's Hellmouth Hundreds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015813
Kudos: 3





	Worse than the Disease

**Author's Note:**

> One-and-a-half shot set in a slightly AU season 5, where Jenny’s still alive. Because I, like Anya, cannot be stopped, apparently.

It had been a long day, and Giles really didn’t think he could take any more. He sighed. “Anya, if you persist with this disturbing sex talk, I shall have to retaliate.”

She scoffed. “No way. You’re far too British and repressed to talk about your sex life with me.”

“Oh, _really_?” he retorted. “I’ll have you know that, that, that…” His shoulders slumped. “Blast, you’re right…”

“Told you!” Anya exclaimed triumphantly.

She continued more pensively, “It’s a shame though because it would probably work.” She shuddered. “It’s hard for me to even say the _words_ ‘sex life’ to you.”

Giles regarded her thoughtfully for a long moment, then he smirked. “I _do_ have a secret weapon, though…”

Anya quirked a sceptical eyebrow.

Eyes never leaving hers, Giles turned his head slightly, and called over his shoulder, “Jenny!”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later, the others clattered through the back door to find Giles sitting on the floor of the training room with his fingers in his ears.

Removing them, he explained rather sheepishly, “I hoped some, um, _private_ anecdotes from Jenny might make Anya less inclined to share her own, um, ‘sexcapades’ with us. Unfortunately, I think they’re now exchanging stories…”


End file.
